


Just Round Up

by honestgrins



Series: Challenge Accepted [13]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 13 - High School: She doesn't want to teach math, but she doesn't need the art teacher laughing at her, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Round Up

"Bonnie," Caroline whined over her coffee mug.

"Caroline," Bonnie mocked her tone with a teasing smile. "It's just one class. Grams set tonight's dinner for six sharp, which means Nora has to pick me up early. You're the only one with a free period that hour."

Pouting, Caroline refilled her mug. The teacher's lounge was a much better haven since administration shelled out the cash for a Keurig. "But it's calculus," she pointed out. "You know I'm not allowed to do math without supervision since tipping that waiter seven hundred percent."

"In your defense, you were drunk," Bonnie rationalized, remembering that infamous girls' night at The Grill. "And all they're doing is test prep packets for their exams. Just keep them focused, and direct their questions to the textbook."

"Ugh," Caroline groaned. "You're lucky I love you, and that I have a pile of grading that I can do anywhere."

"Thanks, Care," Bonnie said as the first bell rang. "I'll bring you back some of Grams' cookies."

Just as her best friend strolled into the hallway, Caroline called out, "You better!"

Gripping her coffee, Caroline sighed. She hated math, and high schoolers could sense weakness.

"You're thinking awfully hard, love."

Narrowing her eyes at the smug, British accent, Caroline's head snapped up at the arrival. Klaus Mikaelson was the school's new art teacher, and his first year had been fraught with attempts into wooing her. Their flirty banter had become Caroline's favorite part of the day, but not that day.

"Don't," she warned. "I'm in a mood."

"I may have overheard something about calculus," he chuckled, reaching into her personal space for his own turn at the Keurig. He only used it for hot water to make tea, leading to several playful arguments between the two. "Are you really not allowed to do maths without supervision?"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline gave him space at the counter. "I just don't have the patience to focus on numbers when I have better things to do," she reasoned.

"Yes, I'm sure attention to detail is a particular failure of yours," he smirked, carefully pouring the hot water over the tea bag. Caroline opened her mouth to argue, but Klaus continued anyway. "It's not like I've seen you lord over the homecoming dance decorations."

"They were hanging the stars haphazardly," she defended. "It's my job to help advise the student council in their decisions, no matter how silly it may seem to you."

"I quite enjoyed myself at that dance," Klaus admitted, smiling more genuinely than Caroline expected. "Though I never did get that dance you had promised me."

Caroline struggled to find an appropriate response, their flirting never having found so fine a point. "Not on purpose," she answered. "Jackie Andrews had spiked the punch, so I was stuck mixing a replacement batch. You even helped me."

"I know," he said. "But I still find myself regretting that missed opportunity."

Caroline smiled, looking down to hide her blush. "Well," she sighed, only to be cut off by the second bell. It was a two-minute warning for classes to start, and they needed to get back to their classrooms.

"To be continued, love," Klaus said, arching an eyebrow. He left the lounge first, Caroline staring dumbly after him.

As confusing as Bonnie's math class would be, somehow Klaus Mikaelson was even worse.


End file.
